<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stories of the Past by Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439163">Stories of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon'>Soba Dragon (SebbyMagala)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Comfort, M/M, Nerds in Love, lowkey crack a bit???, mc gay as fuuuck, mc lowkey dumb, trans MC, trans OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyMagala/pseuds/Soba%20Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine and Levi have a chill day at home, and Levi asks about all his tattoos and scars, but not all scars have happy stories, and not all tattoos have meaning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Obey Me! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stories of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, quick TW for mentions of self harm and, like, an absent family!!! This is my first Obey Me! fic and I've been going through a really hard time lately, and I wanted to write a comfort fic or sorts??? It's very close to my heart and I worked on this for days!! I understand this isn't for everyone! So, thank you so much for being here! Thank you so much for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine was laying on Levi’s chest, watching him play his newest mobile game. He only played the ones that gave you daily quests or dating sims, but it was fun watching Levi play all sorts of them and explain to him why they’re good. It was very amusing and he got to listen to Levi speak for a long period of time! Honestly what more could he want?</p><p>“And I’m sending my most powerful, long-ranged attack over here because… Hey, Normie, are you listening?”</p><p>Val laughed, “I am! You use long-range on the healers, and heavy hitting cqc on tanks. You can continue!”</p><p>Continue he did, and Val simply enjoyed the vibrations coming from his chest as he spoke. It almost made the man sleepy, but he had to retain all the information in case Levi quizzes him later. It wasn’t that hard to remember, he can apply the same logic to the various PC games they play, but Val has a <i>Very Different</i> style of game play than Levi.</p><p>“What would you do, Val?”</p><p>Speaking of, Val hummed, “First of all, my party would be all the hot characters, second of all, I’d send them all in and demolish the enemy, simple.”</p><p>Levi sighed, “I don’t know why I ask sometimes, you only strategize when we play dating sims and hentai games.”</p><p>“Those are the most important ones! They require lots of planning and thought.”</p><p>Levi laughed, “Ah, yes, getting dragon and vampire dick is the most important thing.”</p><p>“Maybe <i>you</i> get dick, but <i>I</i> get ass.” Val emphasized, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Levi’s face blushed as the human cackled.</p><p>“Why are you like this?” The demon grumbled.</p><p>“You’re just so cuuuute, Levi~ I can’t help it!”</p><p>He flustered even more, mumbling something about normies being so direct.</p><p>“Uh-huh. It’s not my fault your reactions are the best.” Val got a mischievous look in his eyes as he propped himself up, hovering over the other.</p><p>“Love the way you blush, get nervous and stutter.” He brought his lips to Levi’s neck, his free hand resting on his chest now.</p><p>Levi gulped and gripped the humans wrist as to ground himself, his breathing was heavy and his face was hot.</p><p>Valentine chuckled lowly and in an instant perked up and pecked his lips.</p><p>“See? Adorable!”</p><p>Levi exhaled heavily, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>“I swear you want to shorten my lifespan by a few hundred years.”</p><p>Valentine laughed, “Yeah I feel the same way when I almost get eaten everyday.”</p><p>“It’s not <i>Everyday</i>. Just when you’re not with one of us.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, my bad, <i>every other</i> day then.” Valentine waved his hand, no longer being held captive by the demon.</p><p> </p><p>A comfortable yet heavy silence took over them, the human with his head back on the demon's chest, holding him tight, the demon in question tracing the human’s tattoos and scars all over his body, wherever he could reach.</p><p>“Hey, Valentine?” Levi’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, tender.</p><p>Val hummed in answer.</p><p>“You’ve never told anyone what your tattoos mean or how you got all of your scars, will you tell me about them?”</p><p>Val tensed a little but agreed either way, “Of course, Levi, I’d tell you anything,” a soft smile that he couldn’t see, “where do you want me to start?”</p><p>“What’s on your shoulders and back?” He asked and he traced the man's shoulders.</p><p>Valentine hummed, “Well, back in the human world, there’s this game series I played for most of my life, Monster Hunter, it really got me through a lot, and of all the series the fourth one was my all time favorite, and they’d introduced a lot of new monsters but my favorite was this dragon, he was the main monster of the story line, I loved him so much, I got his wing and wing arms tattooed on my back and shoulders.”</p><p>Levi’s jaw dropped, “Whoooaaa! N-no way?!”</p><p>Val chuckled a little, “Yeah I know, a normie getting video game tattoos? Unheard of.”</p><p>“What about the red lotus flower on your left arm?”</p><p>“That was my second tattoo, actually, I initially got it to cover the scars on my left wrist, but it wasn’t quite big enough. It means to overcome everything as well as emotional strength.”</p><p>“And the tattoo on your right arm?”</p><p>“I just thought crows sitting on power lines looked cool as fuck at the time.”</p><p>Levi laughed, “So, some of them don’t have meanings?”</p><p>“Nah, the bats behind my ear was because when I was like, 19 I saw this hot goth couple and they had bats behind their ears, so I wanted to be cool and goth as well.” Val chuckled at the memory, he was an impressionable youth.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, not that Valentine could see, “You’re back to normie status. You have as much edge as Belphie, I assure you.”</p><p>Valentine surprised the both of them with how hard he laughed.</p><p>“You should talk?! You have more angst than I did when I was a teenager!”</p><p>“I-i’m still working on my epic character arc! You haven’t even seen my final form yet!”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Val’s chuckles died down.</p><p>“Is that why you have black cats and other corvid tattoos as well?”</p><p>Val nodded, “Honestly all the pact tattoos are neat as well, I’m glad I have them.”</p><p>“Because they look edgy?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, but also because, it helps me feel connected to you guys. I feel the love you guys put through them when you miss me, or when I’m intimate with one of you, I feel these emotions coming through them.”</p><p>“I… don’t want to think about you getting “intimate” with my brothers, Valentine.”</p><p>The mentioned human laughed, “What, you don’t like thinking about big, strong Beel getting soft and pliable for a small human?”</p><p>Levi made a face, “No. Next subject. What about the planet tattoos you have?”</p><p>Valentine laughed harder.</p><p>“Well, those were my tester tattoos I suppose. I wanted something small, something that I liked for my first tattoos, to see how I dealt with them, if I’d want more. Obviously when I got one I became addicted.”</p><p>“And the scars on your hands?” Levi began playing with the human’s fingers.</p><p>“Those were from my first job actually. I was a cook and I often got second degree burns on my hands and arms. Sometimes when I was cleaning I’d hit a sharp, pointy surface and get a bad injury, but I’d keep working because I wanted to show my worth to people who didn’t care about me.” He chuckled remembering how much effort he put in for false care.</p><p>Levi frowned, “I suppose you would be as nice in the human world as you are here but, I didn’t know it was like that. You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p>Valentine waves it off noncommittally, “They treated me worse, it’s no big deal.”</p><p>“No big deal?! That sounds like it, Valentine,” Levi squeezed him tighter, as if he was protecting Past Valentine, “Don’t let anyone treat you badly, okay?”</p><p>Val nodded and kissed his chest.</p><p>“What about all the scars on your legs and wrists?”</p><p>This was the one he didn’t want to talk about, he tensed and said nothing.</p><p>“Did someone do them to you, Val? If someone did I swear-”</p><p>“I did them.” He whispered, causing Levi to pull back and look him in the eyes.</p><p>“You what?” He asked in disbelief.</p><p>Valentine cleared his throat and pointly did not make eye contact.</p><p>“Why?” Levi frowned and cupped the human's face.</p><p>“Well, when I was 15-17 I was an angsty teen, who’d basically lost his family. I’d come out as transgender, and my mother and sister threw a funeral for….. My deadname, saying they’d lost their daughter/sister. They actively grieved my death for a few years in front of me. My father looked me in the eyes and said “You’re no son of mine.” and then pretended like I’d never came out, calling me my deadname, using the wrong pronouns, I’d often hear things like “I gave birth to a girl”, or on Father’s Day, this one’s my favorite,” Valentine’s eyes were glazed over and he gave a bitter laugh, “Dad never wanted a son.”</p><p>He didn’t realise when he started crying, just that Levi was wiping his tears away and pulling him close.</p><p>“Then,” he started, “when I was about 20, I had that job, the one that treated me so poorly. I'm a very shy person, so it’s very hard for me to make friends, I didn’t have many, and the ones I had were leaving me. And there were a few months where bad things, after bad things happened, and I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d thought…” He choked off, unable to finish his story.</p><p>Levi pet his hair, letting him cry into him.</p><p>“It’s okay, Val, I’m here. Do you want to continue? Not with that story, but move onto the last set of scars? You don’t have to if you can’t.”</p><p>Valentine sniffed and laughed a little wetly.</p><p>“Yeah, those are more of a happy story, the ones on my chest.” He smiled up at his demon and Levi confused.</p><p>“Huh? How do you have happy scars?”</p><p>“Well, those are my top surgery scars. I didn’t always have a flat chest.” He said.</p><p>“You’re really amazing, Valentine!” Levi blurted out, blushing.</p><p>Val hummed in question, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You went through all of that, and turned out to be the toughest, yet nicest human I’ve ever met and my best friend! You really didn’t think you could survive Devildom after that?”</p><p>Valentine laughed, “Demons are <i>a lot</i> different than humans, Levi.”</p><p>Levi blushed and tried something bold, for himself anyways, “In good ways I hope,” he mumbled and leaned towards the human, attempting to initiate a kiss, undeterred by his pounding heart.</p><p>Valentine’s face split into a shit-eating grin, despite his own blush, and he cupped Levi’s face and cooed, “Levi~! You’re so adorable!”</p><p>Levi flustered, that adorable face he makes when things go almost too far so suddenly. And with that, Valentine cooed more and peppered his face in kisses. First down his nose, across each cheek, up to his temple and across to his other temple, trailing a line to his jaw. All the while his face heated up, unbearably, and he couldn’t help the surprised noises he made. Valentine loved when Levi got like this the most, no one but him saw it.</p><p>When he was done kissing a line across Levi’s jaw, he all but pounced on Levi and finally pressed his lips to the demons. Levi was almost too shocked to respond, almost.</p><p>When Valentine pulled away, Levi was breathing really hard.</p><p>“A-aren’t I the one that’s supposed to do something like that after this happened?”</p><p>Valentine chuckled, “I guess, but you’re so cute~, I couldn’t help myself, you just get me so excited~.”</p><p>Levi groaned and covered his eyes, “Don’t say things like that, why are you like this?”</p><p>Valentine smiled and laid on top of the demon once more, “Alright, c’mon, where’s my cute otaku demon? We can marathon TSL or one of those human world animes you said you wanted to watch?”</p><p>This didn’t help Levi, <i>at all</i>, he wanted to do something for Valentine but he kept flustering him!</p><p>“L-let’s watch your favorite human world anime.” He stuttered.</p><p>Valentine perked up, “Real shit?! Okay, you’re gonna love it!!! It’s about these vampires who are the seven deadly sins-!”</p><p>Levi smiled as the human on his chest went off about the anime as he searched to watch it online and they spent the night like that, until the sun rose, the next episode was on autoplay and the two yawned.</p><p>“I’m sorry I kept you up all night, Valentine, maybe you should go to your room and sleep?”</p><p>The human in question paused the episode on the OP and just snuggled into Levi.</p><p>“I don’t wanna get up, let me sleep here with you this time?” He pouted.</p><p>Levi’s face heated up but he couldn’t argue with the man.</p><p>“B-but what about my brothers?”</p><p>Valentine groaned and nuzzled against him.</p><p>“No one gets in without a password, what they don’t know won’t hurt them. Let’s sleep now.” He slurred.</p><p>Levi laid down farther and pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and little spooned for the human.</p><p>“A-alright, but if I get in trouble so do you okay?”</p><p>Valentine hummed and placed lazy kisses on this neck.</p><p>“Of course. Goodnight, Levi.”</p><p>“G-goodnight, Val.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have more, Not angsty gay fics in the works!!! Let me know if you'd like more, which character(s), if you'd like my MC, Valentine, or a second person "you" sort of /male reader fic!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>